Princess
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Light proves that just because your wearing a skirt, it doesn't automatically mean your uke. -AU, Light X Mikami, beware sex, crossdressing, a bit of language-


As far back as anyone could remember, Light Yagami had always been the princess of whatever school he was attending. Not because of any overtly prissy habits or from a controlling personality that guaranteed him a throne at the top (though both were undoubtedly present) but because of something else. Something that, while not _entirely_ normal, wasn't exactly abnormal either, and most definitely caught people's attention. He was the only person in Japan – hell, probably in the whole world! - that could claim to be an almost certified genius, one of the youngest tennis champions and an outstanding cross-dresser.

Outstanding because, unlike most males who wear feminine clothing, he pulled off whatever he was wearing to the fullest extent and looked damn good while doing it. He looked like a girl to those who wanted him to be a girl and he looked like a boy to those who wanted him to be a boy in a skirt. In the end, it was a talent that only a few could even _hope_ to pull off, but he also owed some of his success to his androgynous features.

Thus, with so much in his background, it was hard _not_ to automatically be promoted to king of whatever school he was attending. However, at some point in his third and final year of Jr. high, people began to lovingly refer to him as Princess Yagami and it just sort of stuck even though he saw it as a demotion and was never very happy about the title change.

It was also a well known fact that, as far back as anyone could remember, Light Yagami had never dated anyone – not openly anyway. And whenever asked out, he would always politely decline and, even when the innocent adoration turned into obsessed stalking, he did little more then overlook it. So one could only imagine his classmates surprise when he walked to school one morning holding the hand of one of the seniors. Some of the more infatuated students (of either gender) had very nearly died of heart attacks right on the spot while quite a few of the lesser minded ones had fled in a sobbing mess. That first morning had been a chaotic one.

Actually, that whole first month had been chaotic.

Lesser known knowledge, but still derived from the memory of classmates as far back as any of them could remember, was that Teru Mikami hadn't ever been romantically inclined towards anyone. He'd never given anyone chocolate for White Day and he never reciprocated any of the treats he himself received during Valentines. No one could recall him showing interest in _anyone_; not a boy, not a girl and certainly not a boy dressed as a girl, but there he was. Dating Princess Yagami.

To say the least, that incident was one that would live on in every students heart for the rest of their lives.

(XxXxX)

Huffing slightly, Light crossed his arms over his flat, slightly toned chest. With far more contempt then one should have had when staring right into one of the Mother Nature's great designs, he eyed the rain speculatively. The weather man hadn't said a word about rain this morning. His mother had not mentioned that it might be a good idea to take his umbrella along. Both were going to regret their actions, if he had his way.

"My umbrella can cover us both," Mikami supplied helpfully, not very much liking the expression on his lovers face. It was an expression that had also earned it's own nickname over the years, what with Light employing it as often as he did, and it wasn't a very flattering one at that. As the other students continued to file past them, stepping out into the cool rain with our without protection, he tried to ignore the fact that the brunette took the most and the longest showers that he'd ever seen a person take so, therefor, a bit of a sprinkle shouldn't very well mean much to him. After all, if Light didn't want to get wet, then by all means necessary, Mikami was going to make sure not one single hair on his head got the slightest bit damp.

"But if we both try to squeeze under it, then our shoulders will get wet ..." was the sighed response and, even though it was painfully obvious what he was getting at, Mikami did not hesitate a second to make the sacrifice.

"Then you walk under it. I don't mind getting a little damp."

Gorgeous hazel eyes rose to meet his own dark ones. He fought against the sudden lurch of his heart, unwilling to show just how much that look effected him. If Light knew, then he just might stop turning it towards him and then life would be almost completely meaningless. A flower without sunlight can't survive, after all. "Are you sure?"

Mikami smiled. "Of course." Taking the time to curtly open the plain black umbrella, he handed it off to Light. With a smile in return, he adjusted the umbrella to a position that would guarantee optimum protection, grabbed the taller males hand, pulled it under the covering and began to make his way towards the front gates, lover in tow. No longer making his disdainful expression, Light smiled gently and began to hum a soft tune.

(XxXxX)

By the time they got to Light's house, Mikami wasn't so much damp as he was soaked. Halfway to their destination, the rain had picked up and, ever the gentlemen, he'd declined any of the brunettes sincere offers of joining him under the umbrella. Thick, jet black hair clung to his pale face and his school uniform was plastered to his body like a second skin and, as he waited in the threshold of the house, he tried to ignore the pitter patter of water dripping from him onto the floor. He'd have to make sure to dry it all up before he did anything else. Wouldn't want Light's mother walking in and breaking her neck from a fall due to negligence, now would he?

If he were being honest, he _would _like that because she'd never been very supportive of Light and his choice in clothing from what he understood and that was something he couldn't overlook easily. Disliking the cross-dressing was one thing, but going as far as to _voice_ her grievances ... the nerve of her – mother or no. He was, after all, Princess Yagami, and should be treated as such.

It was at this point that Light returned with a towel in hand only to find his boyfriend staring rather intently at the growing puddle he was making in the entry way. Almost as if he were trying to tell it to do something ... but that was nonsense! He was far too mature and stoic for something that ridiculous.

"Here's a towel." Mikami looked up, clearly surprised to see him standing there. He really hadn't noticed him walk over because of a _puddle_? Well, damn.

The dark haired teen watched as Light's bitch-face worked it's way onto his facial features for the second time that afternoon. He fumbled for something to say, instantly regretting that he was the cause of his boyfriends unhappiness (though he couldn't honestly say _why_ he was the cause of it but since he was the only other person around it _had_ to be his fault). Finally, he settled with reaching his hand out to except the cloth, smiling gently in hopes of fixing the problem. "Thank you, Yagami-kun,"

However, the towel never found its way to his hand. Instead, the smaller male crossed his arms, effectively hugging the light blue fabric to his body and fixed Mikami with a look. It was an indescribable _look_, something between contempt and challenging, with just a pinch of domination thrown in for good measure.

"Take your jacket off."

Confused, but never one to deny Light-hime anything, Mikami promptly shrugged out of his heavier then usual coat, politely hanging it on the rack situated by the door. He returned his gaze to Light immediately, waiting for any other commands he might have for him.

It was an unknown fact (but one that would have surely been implanted in anyones memory for eternity if they'd known it) that the thing which had drawn the two together, aside from Mikami's devotion and loyalty to Light, was their sense of being. On one end of the spectrum, Princess Yagami was naturally controlling and quite domineering and Teru had been more then willing to submit to his will, upon which, he'd found out he was actually quite submissive to demanding presences. Not to say he folded easily under pressure but, when someone of the Princess's disposition commanded something of him, he felt obliged to give in. And give he did; in abundance actually. In fact, he was still pretty much poor from that ridiculously expensive birthday gift he'd given Light ...

Some would call him dick whipped, but in truth, he was just showing his appreciation to the boy princess that had graced him with his royal company.

Said boy-princess was currently giving him the once over, no doubt taking in the sight of Mikami's body through the near transparent shirt clinging to his skin. Finally, he spoke again. "Take your shirt off too. In fact, take everything off."

Mikami _had_ to give pause to this. Surely Light wasn't loosing his mind, asking him to fully undress right in front of the door. His mother or sister could walk in at any moment and what would be the first thing they saw, hm? Their sons boyfriend in all his naked glory? That hardly seemed like a good thing. "But Light, I -"

One perfectly sculpted eyebrow twitched upwards and that was all the further incentive Mikami needed. He wasted no time in unbuttoning his school shirt and removing his belt and (albeit, more hesitantly then the previous actions) slid his pants off. Standing in front of a door that could open at any moment to unleash the worst and most embarrassing nightmare on him in just his boxers was a very awkward moment for Mikami. He highly doubted Light's mother would appreciate his forest green plaid undies very much.

Light smirked, holding a free hand out towards his boyfriend. "Give me your clothes and I'll throw them in the dryer." Obediently, the older male handed them over. Frowning slightly at the cold, wet clothes in his hand, Light passed the towel over. "Dry off and wait for me upstairs, ok?" When he received a nod, he turned and walked further into the house. Mikami, deciding that it would probably be best to move out of the doorway in his state of undress, wasted no time in ascending the stairs and slipping nonchalantly into Light's room.

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes passed.

Fifteen minutes passed.

Mikami was well and dry (save for his still damp boxers) by the time Light rejoined him. He thought about asking what had taken so long, but then decided that it didn't really matter. After all, whatever Princess Yagami was doing, it must have been important.

However, Light seemed a bit surprised when he saw the dark haired male standing off to the side of his bed. "Your still wearing your boxers?"

At the inquiry, Mikami suddenly felt very unsure of actions. Perhaps he should have taken them off and covered himself with the towel? "Well, I didn't want to just put them on the floor ..."

"Take them off."

The thought of being completely naked in front of the Princess sent a shill down his spine and, excitement racing through him now, Mikami bent to pull the garment off. It's not like it was the first time they'd been in this situation, they probably knew the map of each others bodies in and out by now, but it was still an exhilarating experience. To feel those glinting, mischievous auburn eyes on his bared flesh, see the smirk spreading across all too kissable lips, hear the slight heaviness of gentle breathing ... Straightening, Mikami tried to dutifully ignore the semi-erection he was currently sporting. He continuously found it surprising that Light could _still_ have this effect on him ...

The brunette tilted his head to one side, his smirk haughty and his tone smug. "You seem excited today, Mikami,"

"Of course I am. Being in your presence does that to me ..."

His laugh was like a thousand birds singing their final tune before dropping dead, a sound both beautiful and ominous, and with long, powerful strides, Light brought himself to stand before his boyfriend. "Your such a flatterer, Mikami ... I knew there was a reason I picked you."

He couldn't help but smile slightly, amusement tinting his voice despite his pulse pounding in his ears. "You only date me because I help inflate your ego?"

"That's right," Without much warning, Light's countenance changed to a far more feral one – Mikami is still convinced that when he witnesses this, he's seeing a fallen angel transforming into the demon that had always been inside of it – and his voice, suddenly laced with command, instantly has the others erection at full attention. "On your knees."

There is no hesitation as he drops to the floor. The wood is cold against his bare legs, but thats alright, he doesn't mind much. It doesn't even make him waver as he stares up into his princess's face.

Light's hand fists itself in his slightly wet hair, giving a good yank to draw his head back. The sharp tingle of friction on his scalp leaves Mikami wanting more though he doesn't voice his desire. Instead, he waits for whatever Light decides to give him because, in the end, anything would make him happy. "You were very good today, offering your umbrella to me. I'm proud." He tilts the seniors head into a more favorable position so he can look directly into his eyes. "Would you like to taste me as reward?"

It wasn't a question, it was a command – and he treated it as such. "Yes, Princess."

Light's hand guided his face forward until he brushed the front of his black skirt. Leaning down a bit further, Mikami nudged the hemline with his nose, enjoying the smell of the younger boy that was seeped into his clothing. A small intake of breath - tasting, memorizing his scent and then he nosed the skirt away so he could press his face up against the slight bulge. This was the only thing that identified Light for what he was; otherwise, he'd just be a flat chested girl, in which case he probably wouldn't have gotten his nickname. It wasn't really anything special, Mikami had one, as did every other male, but there was something about Light's penis that was special. Maybe it was because it was _Light's penis_, or maybe it was just the power he seemed to wield it with – but either way, he loved it. He _would_ say that it was his favorite part of the boy, but every part of Light's body was arguably his favorite, so it wouldn't really mean a whole lot.

He wasn't too big, but not too small either. Not too thick, but not thin. It was just perfect and any short comings he _might_ have had were completely remedied with his skills in bed. That much was undeniable ...

With a soft moan, Mikami nipped at the slowly hardening length through the thin layer of cloth keeping them a breath apart. Light's hand was still tangled in his hair and, when he made no move to tell him otherwise, Mikami tentatively brought his hands up to slip under the skirt. He hooked his fingers under the elastic of the black boxer-briefs and slid them down to pool at Light's ankles.

He couldn't see Light's manhood for the skirt that was unfortunately obstructing his view but he leaned forward all the same, managing to catch the soft head between his lips. A gentle sigh floated down from above, filling Mikami's ears and urging him on in an almost desperate attempt to please his princess.

Running his tongue all over the smooth hardness, feeling as it swelled inside his mouth to full proportion, he bathed his cock in saliva, basking in the slightly salty taste of it. His lips suckled at the tip before opening wide to take him in whole and Light moaned gently in response. It was a soft sound, barely audible much in the same way a feather gliding towards the ground is, but it was enough to send most if not all of Mikami's blood rushing straight to his own cock.

He moaned around the length in his mouth, brows furrowing slightly at the undeniable desire swelling in his stomach.

Light's hand unexpectedly tightened in his hair and, keeping him in place with his hold on it, his hips suddenly surged forward to press himself deep within Mikami's mouth. He only gagged slightly as the head slipped down into his throat; a much better reaction the the first time Light had gone anywhere near there.

Slowly, he pulled out only to push back in again, once more penetrating the older males throat and, in short order, he was essentially fucking his mouth. Mikami moaned wantonly, his back arching slightly even as he tried to remain in the best position to receive his manhood, all the while his neck straining against the hand tangled in his jet black hair.

Suddenly, Light pulled away from him, almost as if he'd been burnt and, in one swift motion, backhanded Mikami across the face. His head jerked to the side, the smallest of quivering moans leaving his parted, swollen lips and he waited patiently for any other punishment the Princess might want to inflict upon him.

"Get on all fours."

He shifted to accommodate Light, his hands pressing into the cold floor before him. His hair fell about his face, leaving him blind to his surroundings save for a small peep at the floor below. The only thing that told him Light was moving was the sound of gentle footsteps shuffling across the wood though he couldn't tell where he was moving to ...

The smack to his rear was sharp and made his entire body jerk in surprise. A small sting worked its way up to the surface and he winced slightly as his body instinctively tensed in perpetration for another strike. But it never came and, instead, he found a socked foot pressing between his shoulder blades, pushing the upper half of his body flat onto the floor. Mikami couldn't help but moan as his heated cheek pressed down into the coolness beneath him. It feelt like fresh ice against the slight burn and it almost made the pain all that more real.

"Spread your legs."

He tried desperately to ignore the need pulsating up from his cock as he obeyed, much more concerned about Light.

And what he was doing.

And what he was _going_ to do to him.

And the sensation of something very wet pressing against his entrance.

Gasping, Mikami's back bowed harshly but the finger was insistent and pushed forward without pause, the feeling leaving him both filled and empty. He wriggled slightly, in an attempt to make it feel less awkward if nothing else, but before he could really adjust, the finger left him but was promptly replaced by two more. Clawing at the ground ineffectively, Mikami tried to stifle the moan rising in his throat and almost succeeded but then Light flicked one of his testicles with his free hand and he just couldn't hold it in. The sound was primal and truly un-evolved even after thousands of years of development and it sounded ill placed in the otherwise silent room.

Eventually, three fingers penetrate him and proceed to stretch him to what feels like his limit and, just when it felt as if he's going to come, they withdrew from his body. Panting into the floor, Mikami tried to calm himself slightly but his reprieve from pleasure was short lived. A new thickness pressed up into him, making him moan desperately in response.

Once it's settled deep inside of him, Mikami waits, expecting it to move or, at the very least, for hands to grip his thighs and make _him_ move against it, but nothing happens. His senses are so blurred by this point, so clouded by pleasure and fogged by lust he can barely comprehend the sound of cloth hitting the floor not too far from him. It's only when bare knees enter his vision does he realize Light had removed his skirt.

Hands once again grip his hair and yank his head up and now, looking into Light's auburn eyes glinting with desire, he wonders what he put inside of him, considering it's still a definitive presence. His unasked question is soon answered though when Light pulls a small control pad into view, making it quite obvious that he'd inserted a vibrator into his lover. Mikami moans deep within his throat, legs already quivering with the oncoming climax. He was going to go insane before he experienced orgasm at this rate ...

Guiding him once again, Light drew Mikami's mouth up to his erection and, not wasting a second, he took the full length of him deep within his mouth. The brunette moaned gently, stomach flexing at the pleasure no doubt racing up his spine and, with a quick flick of his finger, the vibrator buzzed to life.

His body jerking almost violently, Mikami tried to pull away from his Princess, to take a gasp of air if nothing else, but Light doesn't allow him that and holds him still as he proceeds to once again fuck his mouth. The sound of the vibrator sounds distant in comparison to the pleasured sounds coming from the two teens and, in the end, it's what both of them are focused on. The sound of gasping, soft sighs, groans of ecstasy as they get closer and closer to that blinding white ...

Mikami is the first to come, his body too exhausted to hold out any longer and his semen splatters all over the floor beneath his body. His moans are dully swallowed by Light's cock, milking him for all his worth as he watches the senior ride out the waves of pleasure. It only takes a few minutes more for Light to join him in oblivion and he comes deep within his throat, not really that surprised Mikami can't swallow properly what with the vibrator still going and all.

Flicking the toy off, he leans back admiring his boyfriend, spread out on the floor with semen dribbling out of his mouth and a lime green vibrator poking (rather cutely) out of his ass. All in all it was a pretty good round, in Light's opinion. Of course, they'd have to get all this mess cleaned up before his mother or sister got home, but it was a shame they couldn't move on to round two ...

Smirking once again, Light sat back on his rear, extending one leg towards Mikami in an almost elegant manner. The dark haired male could do little more then eye him through heavy lidded eyes as he struggled for air and, when it pressed against his parted lips, he kissed his Princess's big toe reverently. "Who is your God, Mikami?"

No hesitation. "Light-hime ..."

(XxXxX)

FIN

Yay yay yay. Light X Mikami is the shit. Light in a skirt is the shit. Vibrators up ones ass is the shit. All in all, it's a pretty accomplished fic I've just completed, touching on almost every one of interests -coughfestishescough- and I think I'm proud of it. I mean, aside from that, it's the first request I've completed and it's also one of the longest solo things I've ever written. It's crazy. O.o

Yes, this was written for MysteriousPenname (my love) the wonderful author of Minor Annoyances – an uber funny L X Light (maybe?) fic. We were having a conversation about ... Light's feminine tendencies and how he was a gold digger for demanding so much of L (perhaps this is an inside joke and no one will get it but us? O.o) and I made a comment about how Mikami would be a very tentative boyfriend. And it sort of went from there – to this! Yay!

Also, I wrote this to Erotic City by Prince so ... yeah. Great song, really, but even the greatness of Prince gets tiring after the 30th listen. -.- Oh, and in addition to being inspired by MysteriousPenname and Prince, it was also inspired by fan art. Yeah, I have a picture of Light in a girls school uniform and Mikami in a boys and he's all /blush blush blush/ and it's adorable. Really. It is.

Also, that whole bitch-face thing ... yeah, not mine. Some chick (cannot remember her screen name!!) on LJ does this amazingly funny Death Note Sims thingy and Light continuously makes a bitch-face so, I just couldn't help myself here. It was too great an opportunity to use the word 'bitch-face'. XD Please review and tell me what you think! Or Light will stick vibrators up your bums!

((Ha ha! You can't do that one with your fic, love!))


End file.
